This invention pertains to window locks usable with windows having relatively movable sections, such as a horizontal sliding window, casement window, or a double hung window, and having structure improving the esthetic appearance and action of the lock, with improved locking action and with dual window lock capability.
Window locks having a rotatable cam member movable into engagement with a keeper are well known in the art and have been in wide use. Most commonly, the cam member is rotatably mounted on a base and has a finger-engaging surface thereon for rotating the cam member. Such a window lock, located at the check rails of a window, provides only limited security protection because the cam member can be rotated by either rocking the sash or by obtaining access to the cam by inserting a sharp tool through the weather stripping area between the window sash. Additionally, the conventional type of window lock does not force the check rails of adjacent sash to be parallel to each other, nor is the weather stripping tightly drawn together to form an airtight seal. Attempts to overcome this include mounting of two of the window locks at laterally-spaced positions on one of the sash. However, each window lock must be independently operated and each window lock is still subject to the same limited security protection.